


Stealing Hearts (and Sandwiches)

by achievement_huntresss



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crimes, Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Stealing, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Liu and Toby are starving after a mission. but have no money. There's only one way to solve this.Crimes? Crimes.





	Stealing Hearts (and Sandwiches)

**Author's Note:**

> c4ke requested a short LiuxToby fluff fic as a gift for their friend. I've never written for this pairing before, but I kind of love this now! they also requested Toby not be written with a stutter like how I usually write him. it was weird to write but I really like the end result and I hope they (and you!) do too!
> 
> Posted with permission from c4ke.
> 
> Enjoy!

Toby sighed, wiping the gore from his hatchet. The mission he and Liu had been sent on had been difficult (and messy) and all he wanted was to shower and maybe get something to eat.

His stomach growled and he nearly growled back at it. Liu looked up from pouring the gasoline on the bodies. 

"How on Earth are you hungry after what we just did?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Toby barked and cracked his neck to the side. "Dunno. Just am. Haven't really eaten in a while." His stomach growled again. "I'd kill a man for a cheeseburger right now." He glanced at the bodies. "I mean-"

Liu laughed. "I get what you mean. I'm sure there's not gonna be much at the mansion when we get back either." He hummed, dumping the rest of the gasoline and motioned for Toby to follow him outside the house. They both lit their respective matchbooks and tossed them onto the gasoline soaked carpet and ran into the woods.

They walked in silence for a while, the wind and the fire behind them roaring. Liu finally spoke up.

"Y'know on the way up here I noticed a gas station a little ways up the road. We could probably stop by there and see what they have food-wise." Liu tilts his head in the direction of the road, presumably towards the gas station in question. Toby clicks his tongue and stares at him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we don't exactly look uh... presentable." Toby motioned to his bloodstained clothes. Liu snorts.

"It's 3 am. I doubt the person at the counter is going to pay much attention. Now do you want food or not?" Toby nods and follows the other man through the woods to the road.

\----

Liu's assumption was correct. The person standing behind the counter didn't even look up at them as they entered the gas station. It looked completely deserted, and if it weren't for the quiet 80's music playing from a radio on the back counter, Toby would've thought it was just another abandoned place. Liu motioned for him to follow and led him towards the back where a case full of sandwiches stood. Toby nearly started drooling at the sight. Actual food that wasn't rotting or stale. He could hardly believe it.

The masked man started reaching for a sandwich when Liu suddenly nudged him. "Wait Toby. Do you have like... any money?"

Toby let out a startled laugh and Liu shushed him, glancing at the counter. The person behind it was still looking at their phone and not paying them any mind. Toby looked back at Liu and raised an eyebrow. "Of course I don't have any money. I've-" he paused to smack his shoulder, "-been living in the woods for the past 5 years of my life. Where would I get any money?"

Liu chuckles slightly. "I dunno. Steal it?"

"I mean, that's what I was planning on doing with the sandwiches anyways. Cut out the middle man, y'know?" He knocks a few times, and grabs a sandwich from the cooler. He looks at it, considers, and takes another one.

 "We can't- We can't just steal!" Liu hissed, pulling on his scarf and glancing around nervously. Toby cracks his neck to the side and shoves a sandwich into his hands.

"This isn't even the most illegal thing we've done tonight. Don't be a wimp. Grab your food and let's go." Liu takes the sandwich, and then another one from the cooler. The two split up, prowling around the edges of the store, putting as much food and water as the could into their respective jackets and backpacks as quietly as they could. The clerk still didn't look up at them.

Liu walked over to where Toby was standing, behind a shelf by the door. Liu glanced nervously up at the camera in the corner, relief flooding through him when he realized it was broken. Good. Best not to get their faces on camera. Or _his_ face rather, as Toby was still wearing his mask.

Toby made eye contact and motioned to the door. He held up three fingers and Liu nodded, a thrill running through him. The idea of stealing sent a weird rush through the scarred man, and he tried to ignore it as Toby began counting down.

_3_...

_2._..

_1_ -

"HEY!" The clerk had finally noticed them.

Toby did the sign for ' _run_ ' that all the proxies knew and the duo took off sprinting into the night.

\----

They were about a mile away from the gas station when they finally stopped for breath, leaning against trees and panting hard. Toby closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree, pausing once to bark as he rested back. The duo stood in silence for a few moments, struggling to catch their respective breaths. Liu finally broke the silence, beginning to laugh. Toby opened one eye, and then the other, not caring that he was now staring at the other man.

The cloud cover had finally broken and a single beam of moonlight had hit Liu, still leaning most of his weight on the tree as he laughed. Toby cracked his neck, but continued to stare. He'd never really noticed how cute Liu was when he laughed, the usually serious man's face filled with joy. His eyes were all crinkly and Toby briefly wondered if the scars on his face pulled like his own did-

Wait.

Did he just think Liu was cute?

Toby yipped nervously and forced himself to look away, face flushing. He never really let himself think about that kind of thing, especially with Liu. The truth was, Toby usually felt butterflies anytime he looked at Liu, but usually squashed those feelings down. They really couldn't have feelings like that in this line of work. But sometimes, on quiet nights, Toby could let himself pretend there was a chance.

But not tonight.

Toby barked and knocked three times. Liu looked up at him. "S-Sorry. I just-" Liu wheezed "-The situation is just... ridiculous."

"No yeah, I definitely get what you mean." Toby let out a chuckle, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest as Liu smiled at him. Toby clapped three times and shuddered. "D'you want to eat?"

"I mean we have to eventually. Eat the evidence!" They both laughed.

The duo find a log by the river and sit down and begin to sort through their treasures. Liu managed to grab two cans of iced tea, and Toby had grabbed a large bag of chips. They split the chips and the four sandwiches they each had grabbed. Liu handed Toby one of the teas, and Toby tried to ignore the rush of lightning as their fingertips barely brushed each other.

They ate in silence, or as silent as they could get with Toby's tics. The river gurgles along and an owl is softly hooting nearby. That and the moonlight shining on them made the whole scene extremely tranquil. Toby couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this peaceful.

\----

They finish their stolen feast and sit in comfortable silence. Toby watches a turtle swim up the river and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand resting on his own. He cracks his neck and looks over at Liu, who is staring at him _so_ fondly that it makes Toby's heart jump out of his chest.

"Hey," Toby say dumbly.

Liu snorts. "Hey."

Toby looks down at their hands and yips, snapping his head to the side.

"I just wanted to say tonight was... probably the most fun I've had in a while." Liu coughs and looks away. "I mean not the-the killing parts. Although I don't mind going on missions with you. Actually you're probably the only person I actually _want_ to go on missions with-"

Liu continues rambling, and Toby feels like he's been hit with a truck.

Liu is nervous.

Liu is _nervous_ to talk to _Toby_.

He nearly laughs at how cute and absurd it feels.

Liu is still rambling but immediately shuts up when Toby takes his hand out from under Liu's own, and puts both of his hands on Liu's face, cupping his cheeks and forcing Liu to look at him.

"You, uh... You talk a lot when you're nervous." Toby says.

Liu blushes. He starts to say something when Toby interrupts him. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

It feels like the world is suddenly in slow motion, Liu's hand tangling itself in Toby's hair and Liu pulling him down to capture his lips with his own.

The kiss is soft, and tastes like sweet tea. Toby finds himself leaning into it, opening his mouth to nip at Liu's, who opens his own to allow access to Toby's tongue. Liu quickly takes control of the kiss, tongue exploring every part of Toby's mouth, and Toby is so  _so_ responsive to him, groaning deep in his throat, so deep that it nearly sounds like a growl.

Unfortunately the kiss is ended prematurely with Toby having to pull away to crack his neck and bark. He's flushed and is relieved to see that Liu is just as affected when he looks back at him. Liu smiles at him just as fondly as before, and takes his hand, pressing a kiss to the gloved fingertips. Toby intertwines their fingers and they sit, grinning at each other like the besotted idiots they are.

"So are we-do you want to-" Liu clears his throat, face burning. Toby presses a kiss to his cheek, finding his nervousness adorable.

"Do you want to be together? Like together-together?"

Toby laughs and pulls him in for another kiss.

Maybe their line of work doesn't allow for that kind of thinking, but they were going to try to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siXzOT2-NjU
> 
> ^This is what I was listening to while writing this :D <3


End file.
